


Stranger Things Requests

by WhatSheDidNext



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bored rambling tbh, Chocolate, Confessions, Definitions, Drabbles, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Glitter, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, no smut tho, this is a smut-free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSheDidNext/pseuds/WhatSheDidNext
Summary: Just some old Byler prompt fills. [Requests are now closed.]





	1. Introduction

Hey everybody! I've been wanting to write some more for a while so I thought, what better way to get back into the fanfiction game than to do some prompt fills? To request one, just comment the number of the prompt as well as any extras (e.g. plot points, quotes, further building on the prompt) and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Hope you have a good day! 

 

1.Beauty

2.Love

3.Dream

4.Haunted

5.Memory

6.Fragile

7.Celebration

8.Secret

9.Promise

10.Innocence

11.Moonlight

12.Whisper

13.Echo

14.Jealousy

15.Passion

16.Lies

17.Regrets

18.Trust

19.Revenge

20.Beach

21.Midnight

22.Confessions

23.Crush

24.Chocolate

25.Alone

26.Rain

27.Letters

28.Cold

29.Dark

30.Addiction

31.Flower

32.Snow

33.Temptation

34.Autumn

35.Unity

36.Hurt

37.Truth

38.Rogue

39.Champagne

40.Tulips

41.Glitter

42.Fearless

43.Proposal

44.Together

45.Heartbroken

46.Loss

47.Holiday

48.Roses

49.Sparkle

50.Magic

51.Fire

52.Thunder

53.Vanilla

54.Broken

55.Forever

56.Imagination

57.Silence

58.Fade

59.Shine

60.Bright

61.Rumours

62.Bells

63.Red

64.Doubt

65.Always

66.Perfect

67.Butterfly

68.Kiss

69.Subtle

70.Nightmare

71.Mistletoe

72.Locket

73.Mercy

74.Poppy

75.Fall

76.Key

77.Hatred

78.Rainbow

79.Diamond

80.Drunk

81.Balloons

82.Tears

83.Sunshine

84.Cinnamon

85.Lonely

86.Mask

87.Pebbles

88.Surprise

89.Gravity

90.Wild

91.Snowdrop

92.Missing

93.Intense

94.Flying

95.Forest

96.Betrayal

97.Apologies

98.Snapshot

99.Taboo

100.Horizon


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @sixxdaysofmylife.

Will had bad days. It had only been a month or two since he had been literally possessed, after all. So when he woke at 2 o'clock in the morning in a cold sweat and couldn't remember his own name, the day that followed usually wasn't the best. 

Mike knew when Will had had nightmares, of course. At first he had put it down to tiredness; the second and third times he had started to worry. They began what was almost like a ritual. Will would radio when he knew that Mike would be awake, they would talk about the next campaign or whatever they felt like that wasn't terrifying shadow-like creatures, and then Mike would decide that talking simply wasn't enough and bike over, emptying his piggy bank (and Nancy's some days) and running out of the door.

Every time, he would stop at the sweet shop on the corner. 

Knowing someone for nearly a decade definitely had its perks, and one of such perks was that Mike and Will knew everything about each other - including their favourite types of chocolate. Mike would tie up his bike before jogging into the little shop; a too-bright room filled with a relatively meagre selection, but a selection nonetheless. It was full, of course, but full with around 5 types of chocolate and sweets in huge solitary piles on shelves. One of the few things that the shop actually sold out of were the huge Hershey's Kisses tins. The first few times Mike had thought to come to the shop, they were sold out, and Mike had left with the Peanut Butter bars. After a few trips the shopkeeper started to keep tins behind his counter for him and shouted a "The usual?", Mike thanking him before paying and running out of the shop. 

Will would wait by the door every time, setting a bowl on the table, and wait for Mike's arrival. Mike would never knock, he didn't need to, just charge into the house and make the Byers' jump. Though the shock factor at had worn off a little, the gratitude from Will hadn't. Will would put on a film, Mike would pour the chocolate into a bowl, and they'd sit in the living room with Joyce and Jonathan pottering around behind them. And if anyone noticed how the boys paid more attention to the details of each others' faces, or how when they reached into the tin at the same time their hands lingered for a fraction too long, or even how they sometimes took the 'A Kiss for you' slogan just a bit too literally, nobody said anything.


	3. Lonely & Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @yaoi4lyf3_56.

It was the first official sleepover they'd had in a while; Will was surprised that his Mom had even let him go given that the events of two weeks ago were still fresh in his head. 

"Any nightmares, you wake everybody up and you come straight back home, you hear me?" Joyce Byers had frowned at her son as he nodded sharply. Will would have been worried too, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't plan on sleeping. Too much trauma for too little reward, was what he'd decided. And with that he'd packed his bag and set off on his bike for the Wheeler house. 

Will thought that it would be good for him, a way to reconnect with his friends, to take his mind off what had happened. What he wasn't anticipating was sitting in a dark corner of the basement contemplating life as Mike, Eleven (Jane?), Lucas, Max and Dustin sat in a staggered circle in the middle of the room. Will watched them interact, share stories and book recommendations, hold hands, laugh, and wondered how it had reached the point where he felt he couldn't join in with them. Will shuffled around so that he was facing the wall. This was too much. Nothing had even happened; he'd known for weeks that there was a disconnect between his friends and him. So why did it hurt so much to think about it now? What had he done to deserve this isolation? Did he deserve it? And why was he such a burden to his fr-

"Hey," a familiar voice carried him back to reality. Will looked around to see Mike's dark eyes staring back at him, and smiled uncomfortably. Mike offered a concerned smile in return. "What's going on with you, Will?"

Will thought for a minute before responding. "I don't know," he confessed, "I don't think that I belong here."

"What do you mean?" Mike said, confused. 

"I mean…I don't even know El or Max. Dustin is some jock now. Lucas is this huge ladies' man somehow? And I don't even talk to you properly any more. It feels like everyone's moved on without me, and I'm still just Zombie Boy, defective and lonely and sad." Will ranted quietly, all too aware of a solitary tear that had left his eye somewhere in the middle of his speech. 

"Will…"

"No! Don't even try to tell me that I'm not the freak now. I see the way you look at me! Like I'm pathetic, a basket case. I don't want to-"

"Will!" Mike shouts, drawing the group's attention from a heated Star Trek vs. Star Wars debate, before gesturing for them to carry on as they were. He waits patiently as they slowly return to conversation. 

"Will," he whispers now, as to not attract more unwanted attention, "nothing has changed. We're all the same people, plus a few extras."

"But-" the smaller boy tried to protest, but Mike grabbed both of his hands in an effective attempt to silence him. 

"No." Mike told him. "I…love you. I mean, we all do, yeah. We'll be okay. It'll be okay."

And Will smiled. 

Later that night, Will slept soundly surrounded by his friends, his dreams unthreatened by shadow monsters or demo-creatures.


	4. Flowers & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Byler4TheFckingWin.

"Honey, why is Mike at the door with flowers?"

Joyce's question ran through Will's head, but he couldn't for the life of him think of an answer, so Will opted to drag himself out of bed and throw some pants on. Upon entering his living room, Will discovered Mike sat in a chair holding, as anticipated, flowers. There were about 10 in total, each rainbow in colour and ruthlessly bright, tied nearly in a blue ribbon. Mike appeared to be engrossed in the TV. 

"Uh…hey?" Will said, trying not to seem as confused as he was. Immediately, Mike's head turned and his gaze set on will. 

"Hey, Will!" Mike said casually. Will waited for further comment, but none came. 

"Mike. Um. What are you doing in my house?" he asked, regretting how rude the question sounded but not having time to apologise given that Mike shot out of his seat and turned to face Will. He held the flowers out a little, smiling, and Will took note that they were made of a cloth-like material rather than being real (which explained the vibrant colours). But no observation that Will could make was clearing anything up. (Surely…the flowers couldn't be for him, could they? It was a possibility. Wait, no it wasn't. Mike wasn't a q-)

"Do you think El would like these?" Mike broke the silence, smiling earnestly at Will. Ohhhhh, Will thought. Makes sense. 

"I…u-um, I don't…I don't think I-"

"I'm joking! Sorry, that was a dick move. Happy Valentine's Day?" Mike thrusted the flowers further out. 

The shock that Will felt must have shown on his face, because Mike's face fell and his hands fell to his sides. "Oh, my bad, did I read this wrong? I'm sorry Will, I thought you-"

"They're for me?"

"What? I mean yeah, Nancy helped out with the money, and, um, tying the ribbon and stuff but like. Yeah?" Mike rambled. 

"And what about El?" Will reasoned. 

"We both wanted different things out of life, Will. She wanted to be free of any ties. I wanted…well, I wanted you. I'm sorry this was sudden, I just figured I had nothing to lose, and-"

"Mike," Will said, taking the flowers and grabbing hold of the other boy's hand, "I love them. Honestly. But we need to talk about this. Properly."

And with that, Will led Mike into the bedroom, where they stayed for hours talking about feelings and everything that hadn't been said.


	5. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for @Byler4TheFckingWin.

It had started innocently enough, with Mike buying Will a pack of 10 multicolored glitters and a bottle of clear glue for his birthday. (Not Will's birthday, but Mike's own. Mike insisted on spending his birthday money on art supplies for Will, much to his parents' annoyance.) The total came to $15.00, a relatively large sum of money, but Mike remembered a trip to the art store in town in which Will had stared longingly at them from across the aisle, and decided that every cent was worth it. 

"What you looking at?" Mike had inquired knowingly. 

"Oh…nothing." Will had muttered in response, retreating to the counter to purchase his paper. That was when Mike had sworn to buy the boy some damn glitter before the year was over. 

Walking into the Byers' house on this Summer evening, though, made him question his choices. Joyce let him in, warning "Don't ask." before leading him to Will's room. Once inside, he understood why. Sat in the center of the room was Will, nothing abnormal there. He was working on artwork, nothing new there either. It was only when Will turned to face him that it clicked.

Mike burst into laughter. Will Byers, one of the most serious people he had ever met, was covered from head to toe in multicoloured glitter. There was every colour he could remember buying, from red to silver to magenta pink, in his hair, eyelashes, ears, lips…

"Mike, stop laughing! Art is a beautiful process! You're gonna make me mess up!" Will tried to protest, but ended up laughing right along with Mike when he was met with only more laughter.

The two boys giggled for longer than they could count, only stopping when Will panicked because he thought he'd rolled into his art. Once reassured that everything was okay, Will patted the floor next to him to invite Mike to join him. 

"What are you even…um…glitter-ing, anyway?" Mike asked as he sat down. 

"It's a spaceship. I call it Rainbow Ship 2.0. Pretty good, huh?"

"Great. I'm glad my birthday money came in handy!" replied Mike enthusiastically. 

A pause. "That was your birthday money?" Will exclaimed, shocked. 

"Ah…um…so, a rainbow ship, huh?"

"Michael Wheeler."

"Shhh, enjoy the moment. Art is a beautiful process, remember? This is beauty at its finest."

Thirty minutes later, and Rainbow Ship 2.0 was finished and pinned to Will's wall with the rest of his paintings that he hadn't given to Mike. Mike smiled down at his boyfriend as he admired his work. 'Beauty at its finest', he replayed in his mind, pulling him in for a kiss. 

When both of the boys emerged from the room covered in glitter, Joyce decided that it was better not to ask.


	6. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing while I was in school today, this wasn't requested but I thought it might be worth posting.

A 7-year-old Will figured that he must be "addicted" to Mike. What did the big book say again?

addiction  
[uh-dik-shuh n]  
noun  
the state of being enslaved to a habit or practice or to something that is psychologically or physically habit-forming, to such an extent that its cessation causes severe trauma.

That's it. He doesn't know what the words mean, really, but it just feels right. He knows "slave", he knows that word, and wonders if slaves carry butterflies in their bellies as well as heavy things on their backs. Will doesn't think that slaves like being slaves, though, so he can't be a slave. When he tells his mother all of this, she sends him back to his room after pointedly telling him to never bring it up again in case his dad hears. That's last time Will tells anyone.

By 13, he's learned the definition off by heart. Whenever Will finds himself too far gone in his fantasies, he takes the old dictionary from under his bed, reads it while he thinks of Mike and El, happy together. He reminds himself that that's all he is, all he'll ever be; addicted.


End file.
